monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Mirak
With the battlefield getting tougher and tougher, all monsters strive for excellence, but there are two creators in particular who have made it their goal to rule all fights! Ingenica and Hackster have joined forces in a secret research lab to create an unstoppable artificial intelligence being: Mirak! Role: Denier/Support __TOC__ Overview Mirak is a team race Metal monster. She is a Metal denier as fast as Warmaster Thalassa and cast Random Control, Total Blind to enemies and provide allies with Protection. Pros: * Very fast for the meta. Her speed is equal to Thalassa. * Great health stat for meta, especially for a denier. * Good trait, especially with the status caster random protection. * Allies NER + random positive effect to one ally * AoE Random Control + Metal Weakness * Team Control and Torture Immunity, making her allies almost as if they were monsters with the Artifact trait. * AoE PER + Nanovirus + Total Blind, which is a nice combo. * NER + two random positive status effects * Self-CDDA * Special is absolute protection: Team NER + Control Immunity + Torture Immunity + Protect PE Cons: * Most of her effects are random, meaning that it’s not guaranteed that you’re gonna get the effect you want on either your allies or enemies. * Cooldowns are a little high Recommended Moveset Go Robot! Denier * I Must Scream (AoE 30 Metal dmg + random control effect + Metal Weakness w/ 42s, 3 CD) * Deep Thought (AoE PER + Nanovirus + Total Blind w/ 27s, 3 CD) * I Have No Mouth (40 Metal dmg + Metal Weakness + Random Control Effect w/ 27s, 2CD) * Go Robot (PER + Nanovirus + Total Blind w/ 18s, 2 CD) or Choose a skill from the Supporter Moveset One of Mirak’s main roles is to be a denier. I Must Scream deals a decent amount of Metal dmg to all enemies while applying a random control effect and Metal Weakness. Deep Thought does PER to all enemies while applying Nanovirus and Total Blind, which is good for a denier, especially because of the Total Blind. I Have No Mouth is just basically I Must Scream, but all the dmg and effects go to one enemy, and Go Robot is the same as Deep Thought, but the dmg and effects also go to one enemy. The First Law Support * The First Law (Team Control Immunity + Torture Immunity w/ 30s, 2CD) * Microbe Obliterator (Team NER + Random Positive Effect for One Ally w/ 20s, 1CD) * Future-Bender / Dream of the Electric Sheep (Future Bender for One Ally NER + 2x Random Positive Effect w/ 25s, 1 CD) or (Electric Sheep for Self Cooldown Deactivation w/ 10s, '''0CD) * '''Choose a skill from the Denier moveset Recommended Runes: * Denier: 3 Speed * Support: 3 Team Speed; 2 Speed, 1 Team Speed; 2 Team Speed, 1 Speed Category:Mechanical book Category:Superheroes book Category:Female book Category:Race monsters Category:Metal monsters Category:Lido Book